K.C.-Alli Friendship
The friendship between K.C. Guthrie and Alli Bhandari. They became friends in Season 8 along with Clare Edwards and Connor DeLaurier. They kissed one time when K.C. cheered Alli up but there was nothing romantic involved. In Season 9, Alli ends her friendship with K.C. when she sees him with Jenna and she evidently ends her friendship with her as well. However, they became reacquainted in Season 10, but did not interact in Season 11, most likely due to the fact that Alli hung out with Jenna more. Their friendship reformed in In the Cold, Cold Night (1), when the Minor Niners reunited, until K.C.'s departure. Friendship History Season 8 In Uptown Girl (2), K.C. and Alli meet in this episode. In Man With Two Hearts, Alli is reading a magazine article and asks K.C. a question that makes Clare Edwards feel uncomfortable. Later, they are working on their robot at Connor DeLaurier's house. In Lost In Love (1), Alli is seen talking with K.C. because he wants to send Clare a rose for the upcoming dance. In Lost In Love (2), Alli defends K.C. when Connor gets jealous for K.C. holding Clare's hand. In Causing a Commotion, they both videotape The Shep for his Principal of the Year Award. Connor mentions because of his Asperger's, they think he's a freak. When they finish up the interview they become outraged when Clare is called a bitch. In Jane Says (2), K.C. comforts Alli when she gets jealous from the attention Clare is getting from guys and she kisses him and they say it's not a big deal. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Alli asks K.C. where Clare is, as she isn't responding to any of her messages. K.C. tells her that he just got a message from her wishing him luck with his probation officer, which earns him an odd look from Alli. He tries to cover it by saying that he doesn't have one and walks away. In Heart Like Mine (1), Alli angrily approaches Jenna and K.C., telling them that Clare won't be happy about what is going on with them. In Heart Like Mine (2), Alli purposely bumps K.C. for what he did. Season 10 In Breakaway (1), Alli seems to notice K.C. talking about Clare, but doesn't know what it's about. In You Don't Know My Name (1), she is talking to K.C. along with Jenna about Drew and she feels awkward once K.C. kisses Jenna on the forehead. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Alli joins K.C. and Jenna at The Dot. Season 11 In''' In The Cold, Cold Night (1), they are seen talking along with Connor and Jenna until Clare approaches and asks them for help on the school paper at which they say no to at first. Later in this episode, they decide to help her out anyways. Season 12 In '''Rusty Cage (2), Alli is one of the people to meet K.C. at the front of the school to say goodbye. She gets a few words in before joining the group hug, then watches K.C.'s car drive away and returns to class. Trivia *Alli was K.C.'s first kiss however he didn't have any feelings for her, nor did Alli for K.C. *Both joined the regular cast in season 8. *They are both friends with Clare Edwards, Jenna Middleton, and Connor DeLaurier. *K.C. dated two of Alli's best friends, Jenna Middleton and Clare Edwards. While Alli dated two of K.C.'s best friends, Drew Torres and Dave Turner. *They were two of the four original Minor Niners. *They were both members of the Bright Sparks. *They both made their first appearances in Season 8: Alli in Uptown Girl (1) and K.C. in Uptown Girl (2). Gallery 178162.jpg Image136.jpg Wrwrerewe.jpg 546621.png Lostlove2.jpg Xcv677.jpg 175px-Causing-a-commotion-03.jpg Rer.png 5464.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg 987897b.jpg 345543.JPG 4354.JPG Tumblr m6ylg6UJqv1r5uoxco1 r1 1280.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg ImagesCAAUL0P1.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg kjiij.jpg ijiik.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 44-clare-1.jpg 04 (19).jpg 05 (21).jpg 11 (15).jpg iuioj.png imagesCAFKLIKW.jpg Retrwet4.png Category:Friendships Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions